


College Boyfriends

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, murder boyfriends, there's no second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started with a headcanon that Peter's a possessive and jealous boyfriend when Stiles goes to college.  He is, and Stiles encourages it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Boyfriends

Peter’s possessive and he knows it. It doesn’t bother him in the least; he’s a wolf and wolves are possessive.

And Stiles is worth being possessive over. He’s as strong and stealthy as any wolf Peter’s ever met. He’s as sharp and clever as a fox. And he’s also as horny as a tom cat, something else Peter’s grown to appreciate.

Peter wasn’t offered a choice when Stiles announced he’d be going to college at Chico State. It’s not that far away from home, but he’ll definitely have to move to attend classes there.

“Deal with it, Peter. I’m going, and I’ll probably be back now and then, but I want the full experience. College and living in an apartment and dating and all of it. Up to you if you want to wait, I’ll understand if you don’t.” And then he’s gone.

 

Stiles’ first boyfriend breaks up with him after half a dozen dates, telling Stiles that he doesn’t think Stiles’ ex is really over him yet. And the stalking and phone calls just aren’t worth it.

The second one leaves sooner than the first; replacing slashed tires isn’t fun or cheap.

By the time Stiles starts seeing a third boyfriend, Peter’s getting bored with the games. This time, he leaves a more personal message, destroying the young man’s room with his claws. In case it isn’t clear, leaving Stiles’ knife through the boy’s pillow should tie it all together. It does and Stiles is once again a free spirit.

When there’s another potential boyfriend, Peter’s done. After the third date, he finds Stiles at a stop light and gets into the jeep, leaning back and shutting his eyes.

“Peter,” Stiles says, glancing over and driving away. “Seat belt, please.”

Peter buckles up and leans over to hand Stiles the septum ring that he took off boyfriend number four.  Stiles looks at it, rubbing off a bit of dried blood.

“Animal attack? I hope you didn’t leave any of our belongings around this time.”

Peter gives a small smile, and takes the ring back, slipping it over the end of his pinky, admiring the shiny gold before he flicks it out the car window. “You need to understand that you are not destined to have your college years filled with a succession of boyfriends. You’re mine.”

Stiles snorts, and takes Peter’s hand, threading their fingers together. “And you need to understand that you can’t terrorize people I’ve been dating. I was questioned about the break-in at Robert’s house. Hopefully, you didn’t leave any traces when you killed Theo – you did kill him, right?”

“Sorry,” Peter says and shrugs.

“No loss, I picked him for you. I thought he’d be the one. Next week though, we’ll go someplace where I can pick someone up who doesn’t know me. We’ll have to make a plan for privacy. We should make it last.” Stiles smiles and speeds up, anxious to get home with his partner.

Peter raises their joined hands and kisses Stiles’ knuckles. He did pick the most clever boy.

 


End file.
